


Cobardia.

by RaveBane8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x18, Bring´em Back alive, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaveBane8/pseuds/RaveBane8
Summary: Pues como muchos sabran Gabriel volvio, y bueno esta ubicado en el cap 18x13 Bring´em Back Alive el cual si que tienen que ver para entenderle... se podria decir que esto es Sabriel pero aqui ni Gabriel se atreve a aceptar que quiere a Sam realmente asi que... meh.





	Cobardia.

Sam.   
Samuel Winchester.  
El nombre apareció en su memoria como un fantasma de un pasado demasiado distante.   
Y es que justo así era. Gabriel recordaba a Sam, recordaba su rostro y esos ojos tristes. Recordaba su enorme cuerpo que siempre le había parecido muy sexy y grande. Esas arruguitas en la frente cuando fruncía el ceño en señal de preocupación y la forma en la que sus labios se mueven cuando habla de forma grave.   
Sam es sin duda alguna la persona con la que Gabriel ha pasado más tiempo desde hace milenios, sin ser detenido contra su voluntad, obviamente. Tal vez él habría perdido la cuenta de cuantos días habían estado ambos en ese círculo vicioso, pero Gabriel, con cerebro dañado o no, sabía que habían sido por lo menos dos años completos en el que estuvieron corriendo detrás del otro una y otra vez.   
Era extraño volver a verlo cuando la última vez había corrido lejos de él haciéndole creer que estaba muerto.   
Después de que su hermano lo atravesara con la espada y sus copias desaparecieran, cuando ambos Winchester pusieron su video estuvo a punto de decirles la verdad, a punto de quedarse y ayudar, pero como siempre la cobardía había ganado. El miedo, el terror a realmente enfrentarse a sus hermanos había sido demasiado. Esa responsabilidad de mantenerlo todo junto, todo en paz y al final él sabía que tendría ser el que pusiera el orden. El recuerdo o tal vez la idea lo hacía temblar aun ahora. Cuando sus hermanos se mataran entre ellos el sería el primero al cual todos verían en busca de respuestas, de guía, de ayuda. El sería el que se quedaría a levantar todo el desastre que hicieran.  
Había escapado de eso y ahora mismo, como muchas otras veces en estos últimos años, se preguntaba si había sido la opción correcta. ¿Qué habría pasado si se hubiera quedado? Tal vez Asmodeo lo habría encontrado antes, tal vez nunca lo habría hecho. ¿Sam lo habría aceptado? ¿Lo habría ayudado después del apocalipsis? Según él sabía estuvo encerrado en la jaula un tiempo y luego se paso otro tanto caminando entre los humanos sin un alma para guiarlo, nunca supo que paso después, pero estaba seguro que ahí no había acabado esa historia ya que aquí estaban y esa misma persona que se había odiado por tener sangre de demonio y había pasado años siendo torturado por su hermano mayor ahora le decía que lo cuidaría y que aquel que lo había atormentado hasta el cansancio nunca más volvería a tocarlo. ¿Cómo podía creerle?   
Gabriel sabia que era lo correcto de decir, pero no creía realmente que fuera la verdad. Ese tipo de cosas era la que le decías a alguien con algún trauma y seguro que él tenía uno muy arraigado en este momento.   
Empezando por su voz.   
Su voz antes feliz de salir y molestar a la gente ahora se arrastraba temerosa en su garganta, se arremolinaba en su pecho y lo ahogaba hasta que volvía a respirar aun cuando no lo necesitara y es que la primera regla había sido no hablar, cada que lo hacia una serie de golpes era otorgada junto con frases como “tu me haces hacerte esto” “es por tu bien” y aunque las primeras veces le habían sonado como basura abusadora – ya que por favor eso lo podías escuchar en cualquier lugar, desde elegantes mansiones hasta esos hoyos donde más que humanos viven las ratas- pero ahora su alma y cuerpo temían hacer algo que enojara a su autollamado dueño.   
Así se había autonombrado Asmodeo para él, le había repetido una y otra vez que era suyo, que era algo y no alguien, que tal vez si se portaba bien recibiría menos castigos. De nuevo, algo que podría escuchar en cualquier lugar del mundo si prestabas la suficiente atención.   
Pero, aunque Gabriel lo intento, realmente se encontró intentándolo siempre acabo haciendo algo mal. Un encogimiento de más, un grito ahogado demasiado alto, no había sido capaz de soportar tanto dolor y mientras los días habían pasado tampoco había sido capaz de cerrar los ojos, ni un segundo, menos dos. La espalda siempre contra la pared, los ojos bien abiertos para saber cuando esperar el siguiente golpe o por lo menos de donde llegaría.   
No había pasado ni un mes en cautiverio antes de que lo agarraran y le cocieran la boca por primera vez. La piel había picado cuando la aguja la perforo una y otra vez, pero peor fueron las veces en las que había roto las costuras por gritar de dolor. Una y otra vez los hilos habían vuelto a su lugar o habían tomado otro camino para mantener su boca cerrada. Después de unos años aprendió a controlar el dolor lo suficiente como para que las costuras no se movieran de su lugar.   
Después de tanto trabajo para que no se las volvieran a poner no sabe exactamente por que deja que Sam se acerque lo suficiente como para quitárselas con un escalpelo, no sabe por qué justo por él se queda quieto mientras esa horrible cosa de metal esta tan cerca de su piel como para cortarlo. Puede imaginar como la hoja corta su piel como tantas veces antes y se encuentra sin poder diferenciar lo que es el presente y que es el pasado.   
Sin embargo, su piel nunca es alcanzada, el pequeño nunca deja las manos de Sam, y no rompe más que las ataduras de sus labios, y tal vez ahora este demasiado libre. Siente de nuevo la libertad entre sus dedos y le da miedo que como la arena se le escape. 

Puede ver a Asmodeo viniendo por él, sabe que nunca lo dejara irse, así como así, no a su juguete favorito, no a su maquina de mojo. Gabriel intento escapar, así era antes, el lo recuerda. Pensando que siempre había una salida. Pero ahora sabia mejor, sabia después de tantos intentos fallidos que ahora como antes Asmodeo vendría por el y le volvería a meter en el infierno que era la celda a su lado.   
Lo mas gracioso es que lo peor no eran las ataduras ni los golpes, era esa forma en la que se acercaba a él y pasaba a veces horas mirándolo con fascinación, como lo atrapaba del cuello y después de sacarle su gracia como si fuera su amante le sonreía como si acabaran de tener un sexo increíble haciéndolo sentir sucio. Lo peor de todo era la simple presencia de él.   
Y ahora solo esta esperando a que venga, cada pequeño ruido lo hace saltar y hasta se llega a preguntar por que esta tardando tanto. Le molesta que cada segundo que pasa sin venir su esperanza crece y esta seguro de que la caída será muy dolorosa cuando se vea otra vez encerrado.   
Castiel es una cosa curiosa que al parecer lo quiere ayudar, ahora esta mucho mas cerca de la humanidad de lo que Gabriel recuerda, sus ojos, siempre tristes se ven preocupados y Gabriel sabe que es causado por el otro Winchester. Ese que le cae mal y se metió en un hoyo con destino a lo que parecía ser otro mundo. En realidad, Gabriel no le dio mucha importancia, solo un segundo tomo de sus pensamientos, solo eso por que se permitió preguntarse a sí mismo si esa sería una opción viable de escape. En el siguiente segundo llego a la conclusión de que allí o allá Asmodeo iría por él y prefería estar en un mundo conocido.   
Castiel había puesto sus manos en su cabeza justo después de que el rallara las paredes de su actual prisión, hablaba y hablaba con Sam acerca de el y sin embargo Gabriel solo pensaba en si había hecho lo correcto al contarles su historia, aun a través de la escritura les había dicho la verdad de sus acciones y hasta dio detalles de su estancia en Montecarlo, una exageración y sin embargo aquí estaban ambos intentando repararlo. Aun cuando les había dicho que los había dejado por su propia voluntad y hasta lo había planeado detalladamente.   
Sam hasta le dio una charla motivacional, una que habría ignorado de no ser porque Sam le dijo que lo necesitaba. Gabriel recordaba ser poderoso, pero no recordaba ser necesario. No recordaba que nadie antes lo hubiera visto con ese dolor en su rostro y ese ruego atascado en la garganta.   
Sam pedía demasiado de él y por extraño que parezca eso le gusto, esta vez eso hizo que el lugar de escapar decidiera quedarse y hablar.  
Centro su atención en ese momento, en esa realidad, en ese cuerpo frente a el. No dejo que su mente vagara y dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza. Lo que tal vez su cerebro realmente registro.   
“Estrellas porno”   
Siempre había pensado en Sam como el hermano mas sensible y sin embargo había llamado putas a un par de estrellas porno. Era diferente, se dijo, una estrella porno es muy diferente a una puta y aunque tal vez no todos lo hicieran era importante respetar esas diferencias.   
Habría esperado que Sam lo hiciera, tal vez el lenguaje de aquellos hermanos estaba lejos de cualquier salvación.   
Sam sonrió, una pequeña sonrisa. Alivio. Pudo leer en su rostro y se pregunto si era posible besarlo ahora mismo antes de que se volviera a perder a si mismo.   
Justo lo que paso después de que su “dueño” fuera carbonizado.   
Hola cobardia, vieja amiga.

**Author's Note:**

> Solo es algo que quise escribir y lo hice de corrido sin realmente pensarlo xD  
> y pues si a alguien le gusto me alegra mucho! <3


End file.
